1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus which includes light emitting diodes (LEDs) and is capable of reducing flicker.
2. Related Art
In order to reduce energy, a lighting apparatus is designed to use a light source which exhibits high light emission efficiency based on a small amount of energy. Representative examples of the light source used in the lighting apparatus may include an LED.
The LED is differentiated from other light sources in terms of various aspects such as energy consumption, lifetime, and light quality. Since the LED is driven by a current, a lighting apparatus using the LED as a light source requires a large number of additional circuits for current driving.
In order to solve the above-described problem, an AC direct-type lighting apparatus has been developed to provide an AC voltage to the LED. The lighting apparatus is configured to convert an AC voltage into a rectified voltage, and control the LED to emit light through a current driving operation using the rectified voltage. Since the lighting apparatus directly uses a rectified voltage without using an inductor and capacitor, the lighting apparatus has a satisfactory power factor.
The rectified voltage indicates a voltage obtained by full-wave rectifying an AC voltage through a rectifier.
Since the above-described lighting apparatus has a period in which it is turned off due to the characteristic of the rectified voltage, flicker may occur. Thus, the lighting apparatus using LEDs needs to reduce flicker through a simple circuit, the flicker occurring due to the characteristic of the rectified voltage.